For more than one hundred years, many firearms (in particular, semi-automatic firearms) have included operating systems that rely on (1) a direct and fixed mechanical attachment between the trigger and the firing system and (2) require multiple springs to operate. In addition, many firearms have included separate/additional mechanical systems for releasing the slide and disassembling the firearm.
To simplify the firearm operating system and to increase reliability, it may be desirable to combine multiple functions into individual components of the firearm. Furthermore, it may be desirable to eliminate the direct and fixed mechanical attachment between the trigger and the firing system while simultaneously reducing the required number of springs within the operating system.